


DQ VIII: The Bandit and the Prince

by SenselessVirus



Category: Dragon Quest VIII
Genre: Buddies, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenselessVirus/pseuds/SenselessVirus
Summary: Commissioned by @AlCharlieBS on TwitterYangus attempts to rob the royal treasury of Argonia and is caught, only to find the cell he is thrown in also occupied by Prince Charmles!
Relationships: Yangus/Prince Charmles





	DQ VIII: The Bandit and the Prince

Yangus ran through the streets of Argonia, the rotund man laughing all the way as the castle guards chased him. “Catch me if ya can wankers!” he said before hoisting the treasure chest above his head in a taunt. He lived for this, the thrill of making off with someone’s goods reminded him of the good old days with the Guv and his mates fighting to stop Rhapthorne and return King Trode to normal. Unfortunately while he was caught up in remembering his friends the bandit didn’t notice the contingent of guards as he rounded the corner, crashing into them like a bowling ball into pins. “Cor Blimey!” He exclaimed, shaking the stars from his eyes and going to grab the treasure from under one of the unconscious men. But before he could pry the chest from beneath his armored form the guards that were chasing him surrounded him, their halberds pointed at his almost non-existent neck. _‘Aw shite… looks loike it’s jail gruel an’ freezin’ floors for a while.’_ He thought before raising his hands in surrender.

Yangus was thrown into the dungeon cell more like a sack of potatoes than a man, the only thing keeping him from rolling into the wall being the heavy wrist and ankle cuffs connected to a metal ball. One of the guards reached down and attached a length of chain to his iron collar before leaving and slamming the cell door shut behind him. “OI HAVE A CARE EH? I may be thievin’ crook but I ‘elped defeat Dhoulmagus!” He called after them, not actually caring about the rough treatment but yelling made him feel a bit better about fumbling such a big score. “I say, is that you Yangus?” a voice called from one of the dark corners causing the bandit to fall into a fighting stance. “Please don’t! It’s me Charmles, you know? The prince... well, former prince now anyways.” The portly young man said as he moved into the light, his green tunic dirty and slightly frayed from the shackles rubbing against them.  
“Charmles, The scaredy cat prince? Wot are ya doin in ‘ere, I thought ya da bein’ king kept ya outta jail?” The bandit asked before sitting down cross-legged. “He is and it did, at least until he found out about my actions at the royal hunting grounds and my ill-gotten argon heart. *sigh* Father was furious about the subterfuge and combined with… well let’s just say ‘other things’, he disowned me and threw me in here.” The former noble explained, his cheeks slightly blushing at the mention of whatever ‘other things’ was. Yangus stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing, finding the idea of the cowardly prince having finally gotten his comeuppance for everything he put the party through years ago. “HAW! Oh that’s rich, poor lil prince get’s ‘is just desserts after ‘avin us do all the dirty work while ya ran with ya tail ‘tween ya legs!” he jeered, laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing. Charmles’ face grew even redder from the bandit’s amusement at his situation, balling up handfuls of legging in his fists. “As if you’re doing any better, you good for nothing scoundrel! All hail the one and only Yangus, legendary bridgekeeper and master thief. Oh wait, I must be thinking about someone else because if you were even close to decent at your trade you wouldn’t be here!” The former prince shouted back.  
Wot’d ya say ya git?! Don’t think I can’t trounce ya while chained up loike this!” he fired back, but before they could bicker more the cell door opened, two guards and a messenger walking in before he unfurled a scroll and began to read from it.  
“*ahem* By order of King Clavius you have been found guilty of stealing from the royal treasury and um... ‘crimes against the bloodline’? Well regardless of what that means you are both found guilty and are scheduled to be executed at dawn by guillotine, make peace with whatever you pray to. As per normal rules you are granted a final meal, enjoy and may the gods have mercy on your souls.” the man finished and walked out before a chef carrying two extravigent plates of food inside, setting them a few inches in front of the two prisoners before exiting as well with the guards. Yangus craned his head to listen as they walked away and upon hearing the second jail door slam he began to eat the food, scarfing down the beef steak before hollowing out the loaf of bread to act as a bowl. He was halfway through pouring the beans and curry into it when he noticed Charmles was silently crying, tears dripping into the mashed potatoes on his plate. “Wot’s got ya goat then eh? Upset daddy dearest ‘as decided to do away wit ya?” He asked, barely looking up from his work as he mashed the mixture into a slurry with his fist. “Of course I am! Wouldn’t you be if your father decided to throw you away for a minor slight?” Charmles said, barely holding back his sorrow. “And what the devil are you doing with your meal? I figured you’d at least have the manners not to play with food.”  
The bandit stuck a finger in the mix and stirred it a bit before reaching over to the prince’s plate and adding his share of beans and curry. Before Charmles could protest Yangus held up a finger to shush him and continued his work. “I’s fixin’ up a way out o’ ‘ere.” He whispered before stirring the mix again and nodding. “Now thas aces.”  
He poured the mixture between the cuffs on his ankles and with a grunt of effort slid his feet free of them before repeating the process on his wrist cuffs. “How vile… is there perhaps enough left for me to use as well? I promise not to hinder you!” the former prince asked, the pleading tone in his voice barely above groveling. “Fine, jus’ keep the racket low eh? It’s ‘ard enough ta escape wiv jus’ one bloke.” he said, going to the wall and using his enormous strength to rip the bricks connected to their neck chains out of the wall while Charmles slipped his limbs out of their confines. Once they were both free it was an easy task to rip wooden door off the hinges, sneak past the snoozing guards and headed towards the entrance to the sewers to escape. It was relatively simple in fact except for the fact they still had to carry the chains attached to their necks. It was only once they were a few meters away from freedom that it all went wrong. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!” The prince shrieked, his scream echoing down the hallways to the guards before Yangus could cover his mouth to silence him.  
“Ya daft fool! What the bloody ‘ell’s gotten into ya? We’re almost scott free!” He asked not expecting an answer but Charmles gave one, pointing a terrified finger at a tiny lizard on the floor. “Cor blimey, ‘onestly? Why’d ya blasted fears ‘ave to rob ya o’ yer sense now o’ all times?!” He dropped the noble to the floor and shooed the tiny animal away before checking down the hallway and seeing a contingent of guards approaching. “S-s-sorry Yangus, I j-j-just can’t help it when I see one of those horrid creatures. I just-” Charmles was cut off as the bandit grabbed him by the arm and broke into a run. “SHUT IT AN’ RUN YA FOOL! THEY’S COMIN’ FAST!” he shouted as they took off down the hall, the guards catching sight of them and giving chase. They were almost to the sewers entrance when the former prince accidently dropped and tripped on his neck chain. He was able to recover quickly but as he bundled back up the links he found it had become ensnared in a nearby grate. Yangus was already at the lip of the sewer runoff before looking back and seeing his cellmate struggling to free himself. ‘Bad run o’ luck fer the cowardly prince. Now fer ol’ Yangus ta take ‘is leave…’ he thought as he began scabbling down the pit’s wall, stopped, climbed back up and ran back to help Charmles. “Y-you came back for me!” the prince exclaimed, forgetting for a moment the imminent peril they were in.  
“Shut it ya wanker an’ help me pull! Ain’t a second ta spare ‘fore them armored gits get ‘ere.” The bandit shouted back already pulling on the grate, his face turning beet red in the effort to try and rip it from the cobblestone. Charmles began to help but it was a futile effort, the brick and mortar was still too strong to become loose and the guards were on them within minutes. Yangus tried to take them in combat but he hadn’t practiced fisticuffs in years, only taking down two before he was clocked over the head and both were dragged back to their cells.

“Ooogh, me bloody head…” Yangus said as he awoke and reached to rub his head only to find both arms pinned to the wall with shackles as well as ones on his neck and belly. “After our little escapade they decided to ‘upgrade’ our accommodations.” Charmles said, his body similarly pinned against the opposite wall. “...Wot time’s it?” the bandit asked, turning his head to try and see out the high window in the wall but unable due to the shackles. “A little past midnight, dawn will be here soon and that’ll be the end of it.” He replied, having become strangely accepting with his imminent demise. “Why didn’t you leave me behind? You could have been home free but decided to save me.”  
The thief tugged at his restraints a couple times before giving up and sighing. ”Yer a ninny, a toff and bein’ frank, a right tosser… but that dun mean ya deserve ta die, ‘specially on the order o’ ya Da.” He answered, looking around a bit in hope of finding a way to escape before sagging in defeat. Suddenly a soft laughter started and he turned to see the former prince was softly chuckling. “Wot’s so bleedin’ funny?! Ya ‘avin a laugh?”  
“No! No no no, It’s just I misjudged you when we first met all those years ago. You’re a far better person than I gave you credit for, I can see what Eight kept you around. Why did you go back to banditry if I may ask?” Charmles replied, a warm if defeated smile crossing his lips now that they were passing time by focusing on anything else as death approached. “Suppose ya could say ‘eartbreak. I loike blokes and well, the Guv likes birds. I was sweet on ‘im since he saved me skin when we met an’ were mates an’ all but ‘ed never give me the time o’ day in that way. Wasn’t long after that I was back ta me ol’ ways, tried the ol’ ‘ighwayman gig fer a while but there wasn’t ennuf business so turned back ta thievin.“ Yangus explained as a wistful smile crossed his face as he remembered his time with his one-sided love. The prince stared at him for a bit after listening to the rough and tumble axemen before he burst out laughing. “OI, quit ya giggling ya wanker! I bear my ‘eart to ya an’ ye find it funny?! I said quit it, it ain’t propa ta make fun o’ a man’s ‘eartache!” the bandit bellowed, trying his best to twist his body to kick at him but to no avail.  
“Apologies, It’s just funny really. That you would get caught for stealing, thrown in the same cell as me and the reason for imprisonment being basically the same as mine.” Charmles said as he was finally able to stifle his laughter. “We’re very much the same in that regard, Yangus. You see I also ‘loike blokes’ as you put it, it’s the real reason father tossed me in the dungeon. He tolerated the fact I had cheated myself out of being the heir of Argonia since I have a phobia of lizards but when he found out I fancied men he felt ashamed, like he had failed as a parent. To avoid scandal or besmirchment of the family name he had me tossed down here for the time being. I suppose after you attempted to raid the castle treasury it worked him into a rage and decided to do away with us both.” The former prince said before letting out a heavy sigh at remembering how his father disavowed him.  
“Well don’t that beat all? Guess that makes us two peas o’ the same pod eh?” He replied before letting out a bellowing laugh. Charmles joined him in the laugh as they chuckled the few scant hours left of their lives. They regaled each other with tales of their past, time marching on but they paid it no heed now that they had found a kindred spirit in each other. Eventually dawn came and the guards arrived to escort them to their deaths, freeing them from the walls and replacing the restraints with stockades. While the bandit showed no fear as he walked, the prince on the other hand was trembling. His manacles jingled as they were led to their ends, but it stopped when Yangus looked over his shoulder at him with a steely gaze. “Chin up Charmles, show these gits ya gots dignity still eh? Ya may be disown but yer still the king’s kid and that means ya gotta show some backbone when we go ta meet da reaper.” the younger noble gave a nod, doing his best to hold himself with the air of nobility a final time.  
“I’m almost certain that’s the first time you have called me by my actual name sir. If we weren’t about to die I’d say that calls for a toast.” Charmles chuckled mirthlessly and his newly made friend joined in but it was quickly cut short as they entered the courtyard and saw the two guillotines. Though Argonia wasn’t known for this form of execution the guards seemed to be quite adept at placing them in the apparatuses, quickly removing their manacles and putting them in the stockades. The bandit could have tried to escape but knowing he would have to abandon his cellmate instead just silently accepted his fate. As the messenger from before read out their final sentence the king finally decided to make an appearance, likely to say farewell to his son. King Clavius waved the waiting executioner away from the scaffolds for a moment so that he may speak privately with Charmles, or as privately as he could with Yangus in the guillotine next to him. “Charmles, I was furious when I found out about your… tastes. How I could never expect an heir, how the court would talk and how I felt I had failed somehow in raising you. However…” He said while pacing back and forth on the platform, the back of his long coat swishing behind him. “You are still my son and upon reflection I realized something: what kind of caring and just king would sentence his child to death, just for being different? I cannot allow you to return to your station as prince, but as a father I am willing to let you leave in exile so that you may go and find happiness somewhere someday.” Clavius stopped pacing in front of him and awaited an answer.  
“I’m grateful father for you both accepting who I am and staying your hand, really I am but… what about sir Yangus? Surely he does not deserve death for petty robbery?” Charmles asked, gesturing to the bandit with his head. The king’s gaze narrowed at the mention of him, his face becoming hard and more than a little bitter. “The laws of Argonia are clear, theft from the royal treasury is considered treason and therefore must be punished by death. This lout made his choice when he tried to rob the kingdom so he must pay for his crimes.” Clavius replied, not sure why his son felt anything towards the axemen but guessing it must have been something to do with sharing a cell together.  
Charmles looked shocked and began to beg his father to forgive the bandit’s crimes but stopped. “In that case I must decline the pardon, your majesty. He may be a thief but sir Yangus is a far better man than I’ve been since reaching adulthood, strong in character and will and I would be honored to die by the side of one of the warriors who felled the demon lord.” He said with a frown before giving the bandit a final smile before closing his eyes, resigning to his fate. King Clavius stared down at him, then Yangus, then his son again before turning and walking to the scaffolding’s stairs. He stopped at them, let out a sigh and motioned for the executioner to return to hsi post. He was about to go and pull the ropes to drop the blades but Clavius motioned for him to stop.  
“It takes courage to rebuke a king, but even more to rebuke their father. Very well, as king I hereby decree the thief Yangus’ crimes nullified and pardon the both of you on the condition that you leave Argonia and never return. A king’s pardon is given once and never again. GUARDS! Release them, give my son money for provisions and escort them to the marketplace. They have an hour to buy provisions, if they aren’t done by then you are ordered to throw them out of the city.” He decreed before beginning to walk away.  
The two portly men rubbed their arms and neck before they were given a sack of coin and led away. “I ought ta give yer Da a rite smackin for all this, what kinda man locks up ‘is own kin for somthin loike that?” the bandit muttered as they walked. “Hush! We don’t want to be put back in the guillotine now do we?” the former prince replied as his father looked at them one last time over his shoulder and whispered.  
“May you have a good life and may fortune favor you always my son. Your father will always care for you...”

As they passed the outskirts of Argonia with their packs Yangus stopped at a crossroads, taking a moment to pull out an apple and bite off a bit. “So, wot’s ya plan now that yer just ‘nother commoner like the rest o’ us?” he said between chews. “Honestly? I haven’t the slightest clue what’s next for me… but if you don’t mind I’d like to continue on with you by my side for now at least.” Charmles answered, gazing into the distance and hopeful for the future. The bandit smirked and finished off his snack before choosing a path for them.  
“Suits me jus’ fine, but we’re gonna ‘ave ta get you a proper weapon an’ some trainin’ so ya ain’t needin’ me to pull yer arse outta the fire every time a slime shows ‘is mug.” He replied with a hearty laugh. The former prince joined in the laugh, lightly punching him in the shoulder as they walked. “I’ll have you know I was quite quick with a dagger when training with my weapons instructors. In fact I’ll bet I’d make as good a thief as you, if not better...” he shot back at Yangus in a snarky tone.  
The traded jeering barbs back and forth that slowly became bickering, but to any it was plain to see the two had grown fond of one another, having bonded in their experience and their lives a bit richer now that they found a like minded fellow.


End file.
